Histoire d'un crabe
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles est gravement malade. Ses séjours à l'hôpital vont lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Scott découvrit que quelqu'un ressent des sentiments pour lui, mais pas forcément la personne qu'il pensait.


_**Avant toute chose je souhaite sincèrement remercier ma bêta qui a fait un superbe travail en me corrigeant et en arrangeant mon texte ! Merci à toi NathDW :D**_

_**Le titre de cette fiction vient d'elle :D**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et à très vite !**_

* * *

Stiles se leva. Il avait encore cette migraine. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était là et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire partir. Parfois elle était plus forte, parfois elle était juste tapie dans un coin de sa tête. Mais il savait qu'elle était là, prête à surgir au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en maudissant la douleur. Il s'enferma dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. L'eau devrait lui faire du bien. Enfin, pour un temps.

John avait entendu son fils se lever et grommeler. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre le matin sauf que là, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fils ronchonnait, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il se servit un café et attendit Stiles dans la cuisine.

L'adolescent se plaça sous le jet d'eau et soupira d'aise. La douleur semblait s'atténuer un peu. Il y resta un moment et décida que c'était suffisant. Il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il se présenta devant son miroir et passa une main dessus pour enlever la buée.

Ce fut comme un coup de couteau dans sa tête. Il se plia en deux tellement la douleur était forte. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il s'était mis à saigner du nez. Il essaya de se rattraper au lavabo, mais ne réussit qu'à faucher un verre qui, en tombant, se fracassa. Le bruit alerta son père. Il savait son fils maladroit. Normalement, il aurait dû entendre ce dernier pester contre ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais là, rien. Pas un bruit. Il montât à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte.

- Stiles, tout va bien ?

Tout d'abord, il n'entendit rien, puis quelques râles lui parvinrent. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Il trouva son fils par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il se précipita vers lui et vit qu'il saignait aussi du nez. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela une ambulance. Il resta avec son fils tout le temps qu'elle arrive. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : que son fils n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il entendit l'ambulance avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête devant la maison. Il descendit leur ouvrir et leur indiqua que son fils était à l'étage. Ils se précipitèrent et trouvèrent le jeune homme par terre, gémissant. Son père lui avait quand même enfilé un boxer. Ils le soulevèrent avec précaution pour le mettre sur le brancard. La sirène et les lumières avaient attiré quelques personnes curieuses. Lorsqu'elles virent que c'était le jeune homme qui était emmené, plusieurs personnes voulurent savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le Sheriff ne prit même pas le temps de leur parler. Il monta dans son véhicule et suivit l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers effectuèrent les premiers soins le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital. Le conducteur avertit par radio qu'il s'agissait d'une priorité et qu'il fallait préparer la salle d'examen immédiatement. Toute une équipe attendait le jeune homme qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait terriblement mal et qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Dans l'équipe qui attendait, il aurait pu reconnaître Mélissa, la mère de Scott. Elle se précipita vers l'ambulance, suivie de ses collègues. Avec délicatesse, ils transférèrent Stiles sur un autre brancard plus adapté et filèrent rapidement vers la salle d'examen.

Un jeune homme sortait d'une chambre. Il dut se coller au mur pour laisser passer l'équipe médicale. Dans le brancard se trouvait un jeune homme. Il avait du sang partout et se tenait la tête en gémissant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'examen, placèrent Stiles sur une table et s'installèrent derrière des écrans. La table bougea et le corps de l'adolescent disparut dans le tube du scanner. Il fallait attendre un moment avant que l'appareil ne finisse ses analyses et que les résultats ne sortent.

Stiles se réveilla complètement dans le gaz. Il n'avait plus mal. Les murs blancs lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Les murs blancs ? Il se releva vivement mais le regretta. Il fut pris de vertige et dut se recoucher en fermant les yeux. Cependant, il reconnut l'odeur. Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir à l'hôpital ? Son père savait bien qu'il détestait plus que tout y aller ! Il se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Le mal de tête et la perte de connaissance.

On lui avait mis une perfusion et des électrodes. Il retira tout. L'écran émit un bip qui avertit de suite l'infirmière de garde, qui se précipita vers la chambre. Elle connaissait le jeune homme. Comme la plupart des infirmières d'ailleurs.

- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Ben chez moi, répondit Stiles le plus naturellement possible.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas te recoucher tout de suite. On doit attendre la fin de tes examens et après tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Cria presque le jeune homme.

- Stiles ça suffit ! Fit son père en entrant dans la chambre. Tu restes ici pour le moment !

- Mais Papa,… fit Stiles en pleurant presque.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas du tout l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, il sentit la crise de panique arriver. L'infirmière et John aussi. Ce dernier s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça mon fils. Essaie de tenir le coup, ça ne sera pas long.

- Tu me le promets ? Demanda Stiles en reniflant pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Oui promis ! Répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû lui mentir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard.

-Il faut lui dire John ! Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. C'est trop dur. Je vais perdre la seule personne qui me reste au monde, Mélissa.

Cette dernière prit le Sheriff dans ses bras : son corps était secoué de sanglots.

- Faisons en sorte alors qu'il profite du temps qui lui reste.

Plus les personnes arrivaient dans sa chambre, plus Stiles s'inquiétait. Ce furent les yeux rougis de son père qui finirent de le convaincre. Il y avait le médecin, le radiologue, Mélissa et son père.

Ce fut le médecin qui commença.

- Bon, mon garçon. Ce que je vais t'annoncer n'est pas des plus réjouissant.

Le cœur de Stiles faisait de véritables embardées.

Dans la chambre à côté, un jeune homme était assis à côté d'un homme qui était en fauteuil roulant. Il ne faisait aucun geste, son regard fixe dirigé devant lui. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était dans cet état.

Il lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait dans la ville, espérant qu'un jour il réagisse à un nom ou à autre chose. Mais rien.

Puis soudain, il entendit les battements erratiques d'un cœur. Il tendit son oreille et put entendre la conversation dans la chambre à côté.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tes migraines et ton malaise d'aujourd'hui sont dus à une tumeur dans ton cerveau.

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux. Une tumeur ? Mais comment ça ?

- Nous avons cherché plusieurs solutions dans la journée, malheureusement, elle est inopérable. Nous avons contacté les plus grands spécialistes, aucun d'eux n'a accepté de pratiquer une opération, jugeant cette dernière trop dangereuse.

L'adolescent lança un regard rempli de peur vers son père qui ne put se retenir. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Je suis tellement désolé mon fils !

Stiles pouvait sentir les larmes de son père couler le long de son cou. Comprenant que son père pleurait, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Pendant ce temps, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

"Bon, si la tumeur m'a mis dans cet état, il ne doit pas me rester beaucoup de temps."

- Il me reste combien de temps ?

La question fit sursauter tout le monde dans la chambre. Mais aussi dans celle à côté. Mélisse eut un très léger sourire.

- Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, dit-elle à l'attention de ses collègues.

- Je suis navré, mais il ne te reste qu'à peine six mois si nos calculs sont bons, répondit le médecin, s'attendant à voir le garçon fondre en larmes.

Mais ce dernier soutint son regard. Il put même y voir une lueur de détermination.

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de me soigner ?

- Malheureusement non. A moins d'un miracle !

La réponse qui suivit déstabilisa complètement l'équipe médicale. Même Melissa qui pourtant connaissait bien le jeune homme.

- Il va falloir que j'en profite alors !

Personne n'entendit le hoquet de stupeur dans la chambre voisine. Comment un adolescent pouvait réagir de cette façon alors que l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir dans 6 mois ?

Seul John resta dans la chambre.

- Tu me ramènes à la maison ?

- Non, tu restes là pour la nuit. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Mais ...

- Pas de discussion ! Je repasserai te chercher demain matin mon fils. En attendant, reste dans ta chambre et ne va embêter personne !

- Tu me connais. Pa, tu sais que ...

- Justement, c'est parce que je te connais que je te dis ça, dit son père avec un petit sourire.

Après une dernière étreinte, Stiles se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa aller. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en essayant de comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui.

Les sanglots étreignirent le cœur du jeune homme de l'autre côté du mur.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour qu'il se calme. Voyant ses habits, il décida d'aller faire un tour, oubliant complètement ce que lui avait demandé son père.

Il se leva et les enfila. Il passa la tête par la porte et ne vit personne. Il se précipita dans le couloir, mais heurta un mur. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait un mur à cet endroit. Encore moins qu'il pouvait avoir deux jambes et deux bras.

Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleu azur. Froid et distant. Il recula un peu et s'excusa auprès de la personne qu'il venait de percuter. Et commença à partir dans l'autre sens.

- Hum hum, entendit-il

Il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit. Le jeune n'avait pas dit un mot, mais montra du regard la chambre de Stiles avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Quoi ? demanda Stiles, sur un ton un peu trop agressif.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

- Il me semble que votre père vous a demandé de ne pas sortir de votre chambre ?

La voix grave frappa Stiles de plein fouet. Il détailla alors avec attention son interlocuteur. Il était en jeans, t-shirt noir moulant. Il remarqua qu'il était vraiment bien foutu, tout en muscles. Il se dit alors que ça serait bien que lui aussi en ait, des muscles. Il était sûr de faire un tabac auprès des filles. Enfin surtout auprès de Lydia, son amour impossible.

- Et vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Stiles avec un regard inquisiteur.

Son vis-à-vis souffla. Mais pourquoi était-il sorti de la chambre ? Il aurait pu rester au calme, mais il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit le père du jeune homme. Et surtout, il avait entendu le bruit qu'avait fait ce dernier quand il s'était levé pour s'habiller.

Il inspira à fond. Il fut frappé par l'odeur que dégageait le jeune homme. Une odeur de fraicheur mélangée à quelque chose de sucré. Du chocolat. Il en eut presque l'eau à la bouche. Il se rendit compte que l'autre le regardait bizarrement. Il reprit contenance rapidement.

- Quelqu'un qui souhaite être tranquille ! Donc je vous prie de retourner dans votre chambre avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes.

Il avait deviné à la voix du père que le jeune adolescent n'était pas forcément quelqu'un qui restait sagement à sa place, sans faire de bêtises. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, il grogna en lui jetant un regard noir. Stiles recula presque sous cet assaut. Il lui avait semblé ne plus avoir un humain devant lui mais une bête féroce.

- Ok ... Je vais gentiment retourner dans ma chambre, mais ne me mangez pas, hein ! lança Stiles, pas du tout rassuré.

Manger ? Mais de quoi il parle ? La porte de la chambre se referma. Puis se rouvrit quelques millièmes de secondes après.

- Au fait, moi, c'est Stiles !

Hein ? Mais pourquoi il lui disait comment il s'appelait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de son interlocuteur. Il s'entendit répondre.

- Moi, c'est Derek.

Stiles ferma la porte. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lui faire peur à ce point ? Rien qu'avec un simple regard et un grognement. Mais depuis quand les gens grognent ?

Quant à Derek, il avait quitté l'hôpital. Il repensa au jeune garçon. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre devant une telle innocence. Il n'avait croisé un tel regard qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ...

Le lycéen se mit à geindre. Il n'avait pas son ordinateur portable et encore moins son téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Scott pour lui dire de venir. Alors qu'il avait terriblement besoin de lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il ne se sentit même pas partir. Lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre, elle vit le jeune homme dormir à poings fermés. Elle ressortit avec le plateau repas qu'elle mit de côté pour plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait plus trop où il était. Il avait rêvé qu'il était chez lui avec ses amis. Il souffla de dépit et se redressa un peu.

Son ventre se rappela à lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Quand il allait sortir, est-ce qu'il allait tomber sur l'autre bonhomme ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête par la porte. Bon, il n'y avait personne. Il franchit le seuil de la porte avec précaution, tout en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Il s'engagea avec prudence dans le couloir. Il ferma à demi les yeux en s'attendant à heurter un mur. Mais rien ne se passa. Soufflant de soulagement et avec plus de confiance, il s'avança dans le couloir en direction du bureau des infirmières de garde. Il y trouva Melissa.

- Melissa ! lança-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme à l'entrée du bureau. Elle se leva et alla le serrer contre elle.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, mon chéri !

Stiles, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection, ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la mère de son meilleur ami. Son ventre se mit à gronder avec plus de force. Melissa eut un sourire. Elle lui indiqua alors un plateau qui restait, avec deux fois plus d'aliments que normalement. Il se jeta dessus et mangea avec appétit. Il discuta de tout et de rien avec l'infirmière.

- Au fait, j'ai rencontré un certain Derek dans les couloirs. Il n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

- Tu as fait sa connaissance ? Tu as réussi à lui parler ? demanda Melissa, toute étonnée.

- Parler c'est vite dit, à côté des grognements et des regards noirs. Pourquoi il est là ?

- Son oncle est juste dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il est là. Il y a eu un incendie chez eux, et toute la famille est morte. Sauf ces deux-là. Malheureusement, son oncle n'en a pas réchappé complètement. Il n'a pas bougé depuis 7 ans maintenant. Et Derek vient le voir tous les jours. Il y passe une heure ou deux et repart. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire aussi longtemps. Il doit vraiment tenir à son oncle.

Stiles revit sa position par rapport au jeune homme et eut de la pitié.

Il alla se recoucher en ayant la tête pleine de pensées.

Il se réveilla tôt dans la matinée. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Son père, se doutant de l'impatience de son fils à vouloir rentrer chez eux, passa le chercher de bonne heure. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital, ils croisèrent Derek qui rentrait justement à l'intérieur. Stiles demanda deux secondes à son père qui l'observa, intrigué. Il le vit se diriger vers la personne qu'il venait de croiser. Il reconnut alors Derek Hale, l'un des deux rescapés de l'incendie meurtrier de leur maison.

Stiles courut presque pour rattraper le jeune homme.

- Heu excusez-moi !

- Oui quoi ? dit Derek sur un ton brusque en se retournant. Il regretta ses mots lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme lui jeter un regard de peur.

- Je ... Je suis désolé pour hier. Et pour votre oncle aussi ! dit Stiles d'une traite. Puis, ne demandant pas son reste, il repartit comme il était arrivé, sans attendre une réponse.

Mais c'est quoi ce gamin ? se demanda Derek. Il souffla puis inspira. Ce fut la même chose que la veille. Son odorat fut envahi par l'odeur du jeune homme. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà fait quelques pas en sa direction. Se reprenant, il refit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait le dernier membre de sa famille. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait : pourquoi l'odeur du jeune homme le mettait-elle dans un tel état ?

- Tu connais Derek Hale ? demanda John à son fils.

- On s'est juste rencontré hier soir, c'est tout, répondit vaguement son fils.

Se doutant qu'il y avait sûrement autre chose, son père n'insista pourtant pas. Ils arrivèrent devant leur maison. Stiles reconnut alors la moto de Scott, son meilleur ami. Avant que son père n'ait arrêté la voiture, il était déjà dehors.

- Scott ! cria le jeune homme.

Le dénommé, en entendant son nom, se retourna et s'avança vers son meilleur ami. Ils se prirent dans les bras. Cette fois-ci Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes. Scott le serra fort dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Beaucoup au lycée trouvaient leur relation bizarre. Souvent, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait. Personne ne comprenait ce que chacun avait traversé et que dans les pires moments de leur courte vie, chacun avait été là pour l'autre sans faillir. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié. Cela faisait d'eux des frères que rien au monde ne pourrait séparer.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison. Il était presque midi. Le Sheriff avait posé sa journée. Il demanda alors ce que voulait faire les deux jeunes hommes. Sans même se concerter, ils dirent en même temps qu'ils voulaient manger des pizzas et aller au ciné. John sourit devant la complicité qui unissait son fils et son camarade. Il allait en avoir besoin dans les prochains temps ... Au moins, jusqu'à ...

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'admettre. Que sa seule raison de vivre allait disparaitre dans quelques mois. Qu'allait-il devenir sans son fils ? Il avait déjà perdu sa femme. Il doutait pouvoir supporter de perdre son fils.

Remettant ses pensées sombres à plus tard, il se joignit à son fils et Scott. L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse. Il ne fallut qu'un regard de Stiles vers son père pour que ce dernier acquiesce. Scott allait dormir à la maison. Pour ne pas changer.

Stiles, pour la première fois, fut le premier à se lever. Il marcha au radar jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il se planta devant le miroir, il eut un geste de recul. Il avait saigné du nez et le sang avait séché. Se précipitant sous la douche, il effaça rapidement les traces. Son cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer pour autant. Lorsqu'il sortit, Scott était toujours dans le lit en train de dormir.

- Et la marmotte, lève-toi !

- Hum, encore quelques minutes ! lança une voix endormie.

- T'en fais pas mon pote, je dirai à Harris que tu fais la marmotte et que tu seras là dans quelques minutes !

Scott fit un véritable bond dans le lit. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, il était dans la salle de bain sous la douche. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Stiles descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que son meilleur ami ne le rejoigne, tout grognon.

- Faux-frère, lança-t-il à Stiles.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

La journée se passa sans aucun problème. Les jours suivants aussi. Personne au lycée, en dehors de Scott et du corps enseignant, n'était au courant de l'état de santé de Stiles. Ce dernier avait même fini par presque oublier sa maladie.

Malheureusement, elle se rappela à lui deux semaines après. Alors qu'il était en cours de physique, il sentit un mal de tête arriver. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction, mais la douleur augmenta rapidement. Scott se tourna vers Stiles. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il passa rapidement sa main sous son nez. Stiles comprenant, il passa sa main et la regarda. Il y avait du sang dessus. Il paniqua. Scott le vit tout de suite et intervint.

- Monsieur, il faudrait que Stiles aille à l'infirmerie !

Le professeur se retourna, soufflant d'agacement d'être interrompu dans son cours. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille lorsque le principal leur avait dit que Stilinski était malade.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Il saignait du nez. Mais ce qui l'alerta le plus, ce fut la lueur de panique qu'il vit dans le regard du jeune homme. Il ne faisait donc pas semblant.

- McCall, dépêchez-vous d'emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne mette du sang partout.

Ce dernier ne fut pas dupe. Il comprit que le professeur était inquiet face à l'état du jeune homme. Stiles voulut se lever mais ne put tenir sur ses jambes tellement sa migraine lui faisait mal. Scott l'aida à marcher sous le regard des autres élèves. Aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention. Quelques gouttes tombèrent au sol. Le professeur s'arma d'un mouchoir et essuya. Puis il regarda les autres élèves.

- Le premier commentaire que j'entends sera votre dernier, est-ce bien compris ?

Stiles sombra dans l'inconscience avant même d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Scott avait traversé tout le lycée pour l'amener et commençait à fatiguer. Soudain, il sentit que son fardeau s'était allégé. Il tourna le regard. Isaac. Ce dernier lui sourit timidement.

Ils se connaissaient à peine. Ils étaient dans la même équipe de crosse, c'est tout.

- Merci Isaac ! Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est lourd !

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

C'était la première fois que Scott faisait attention à la voix du jeune homme. Et elle lui sembla claire et limpide. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il répondit, sans pour autant dire ce qu'avait son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas son camarade.

- Il a fait un malaise en classe, dit-il rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et Isaac ne put demander plus de détails. Lorsque l'infirmière vit l'état de Stiles, elle le fit installer sur un lit. Elle aussi était au courant. Et avait reçu des consignes. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

- Aie, je doute qu'il apprécie encore une fois de se retrouver à l'hôpital, dit Scott.

Isaac leva les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il disait ça. L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après. Tout le monde regardait par les fenêtres. Les professeurs ne purent les en empêcher. Stiles fut emmené. En cours de route, l'ambulance fut rattrapée par la voiture du Sheriff, qui leur ouvrit le chemin. Ils arrivèrent en fanfare de sirène à l'hôpital.

Derek avait entendu l'arrivée des véhicules bien avant de les voir arriver. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Lorsque le brancard fut sorti de l'ambulance, il reconnut tout de suite le jeune homme. Il avait encore du sang sur le visage.

Stiles fut emmené dans une chambre. John fut interpellé par les médecins.

- Nous pensions que cela prendrait plus de temps. Mais il devra venir une à deux fois par semaine pour des soins. Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner mais nous ferons notre maximum pour retarder l'échéance.

Lorsque le lycée l'avait appelé, John avait fait aussi vite que possible. Les médecins l'avaient prévenu que cela risquait de se passer.

Stiles se réveilla doucement. Son mal de tête était toujours là mais cela lui faisait moins mal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était. Il souffla de résignation et ouvrit les yeux. La tête de Scott reposait sur le côté. Stiles tendit la main et la posa sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Puis il leva les yeux. Tiens, Isaac était là aussi. Mais que faisait-il ici, lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas de lui comme étant son ami. Il était tellement timide et discret que les seules fois dont il se souvint l'avoir vu étaient pendant les entrainements. Scott avait levé la tête.

- Tu t'es réveillé ? Tu as toujours mal ?

- Un peu, mais c'est supportable. Dis-moi, que fais Isaac ici ?

- Il est venu m'aider à te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et il a voulu venir quand il a su que je venais te voir.

Stiles avait vu son meilleur ami rougir en évoquant le jeune homme. Cependant, il ne put en parler puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui portait un sac.

- Salut fiston ! Bonjour Scott ! Et bonjour ...

- Isaac monsieur, répondit ce dernier, en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil pour se faire le plus discret possible. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

- Heu Papa, pourquoi tu amènes un sac ?

- Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours ici !

- A non, pas moy...

- C'est pas la peine de discuter ! La décision est déjà prise !

- Et moi, j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ?

- Non ! dit tout simplement Scott.

Stiles le regarda de travers, ne comprenant pas pourquoi même son meilleur ami s'y mettait.

- Il faut que tu restes ici pour que l'on te soigne ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ..., dit Scott en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer devant son meilleur ami. Il devait être fort. Isaac se leva et sortit aussi. Stiles se retrouva seul avec son père. Il craqua.

- J'ai tellement peur papa ...

- Je sais bonhomme, dit-il en le serrant fort contre lui. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, je refuse de te perdre.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Derek se trouvait dans la chambre à côté. Et il avait tout entendu.

Scott était sorti et essayait de se ressaisir. Il avait du mal. Il savait que son meilleur ami allait mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Quelqu'un lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, les yeux humides des larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Il plongea dans le regard du grand blond et ne put se retenir. Il éclata en sanglots. Isaac le prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre ...

Isaac avait vu l'amitié qui liait les deux garçons. Et savait ce que ressentait Scott.

- Il faut que tu sois là pour lui. Profite du moindre moment pour être avec lui, lui dit-il doucement en le serrant fort.

Il respirait l'odeur que dégageait son camarade. Une odeur de soleil et de cannelle. Il adorait la cannelle. Se ressaisissant en comprenant que ses pensées ne correspondaient pas à la situation, il se détacha de Scott.

Ce dernier regarda son camarade, et se perdit dans les yeux bleus ciel de son vis-à-vis. Son cœur se mit à battre de nouveau la chamade.

- Merci Isaac ...

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête. Ils repartirent vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital, se tenant proches de l'autre. La présence d'Isaac rassurait Scott et l'empêchait de pleurer à nouveau. Ils croisèrent le Sheriff.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler malheureusement. Restez un peu avec lui s'il vous plait ! Sa demande fut presque une supplication.

Pour Scott, la question ne se posait même pas. Il jeta un regard à Isaac. Il lui fit oui de la tête, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme sous les remerciements de John. Stiles avait déjà ouvert son ordinateur et déballé ses affaires. S'il devait rester un moment, autant qu'il fasse en sorte de se sentir bien dans sa chambre.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. Certains détails n'échappèrent pas à Stiles qui ne dit rien pour le moment. Les deux jeunes adolescents le laissèrent lorsqu'on vint les prévenir que le temps des visites était terminé. A la sortie, Scott se dirigea vers sa moto.

- Tu rentres comment ?

- Sûrement à pied, répondit Isaac en détournant le regard.

- Hors de question que tu fasses plusieurs kilomètres à pied alors qu'il fait nuit. Je te ramène.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as été là cet après-midi pour moi. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi.

Il lui tendit son casque et attendit que le jeune homme prenne sa décision. Ce que ne savait pas Scott, c'était qu'Isaac vivait tout seul depuis quelques temps. Son père était mort dans un accident de voiture. Il vivait sur son héritage bien qu'il ne soit pas énorme. Il essayait de faire attention, mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il prit le casque que lui tendait le jeune homme et monta derrière lui. Quand la moto démarra, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Scott. Son cœur s'emballa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la même chose se passait pour Scott. Son cœur battait encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes. Ils partirent. Stiles les regarda s'éloigner. Il sourit. Scott était un idiot. Il ne voyait jamais rien quand cela le concernait. Encore moins quand quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à lui.

On frappa à la porte. Il quitta son observatoire pour accueillir l'infirmière qui lui apportait son diner. Lorsqu'il vit son plateau, il se dit qu'une fois sorti d'ici, il allait faire une cure de pizza et de hamburger.

Scott déposa Isaac devant chez lui. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière chez lui. Et surtout que le jardin semblait être complètement à l'abandon.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas. Mon père va rentrer tard, répondit rapidement Isaac.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Scott arriva chez lui la tête pleine de questions. Il entra dans la maison encore silencieuse. Il monta dans sa chambre, déposa ses affaires au pied de son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne sut combien de temps il avait pleuré. Mais ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il se leva dans le même état qu'un zombie et descendit pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Il se prépara un encas et remonta dans sa chambre. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de nouveau, il se souvint du contact d'Isaac. Il sentit une chaleur naître dans son ventre. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Dès qu'il arriva au lycée le lendemain, il fut assailli de toute part par des questions concernant Stiles. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Isaac. Il souffla de soulagement. C'est alors qu'il affronta les autres élèves.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! lança-t-il. Le premier qui lui manque de respect le regrettera.

- Hum hum, entendirent-ils. Comme l'a dit McCall, je vous demande de respecter votre camarade.

C'était le principal. Tout le monde se dispersa, mais personne n'en avait fini avec les ragots.

- Merci Isaac, remercia Scott, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur d'Isaac fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles s'était réveillé de bonne heure. Il savait qu'il allait passer une partie de la journée à faire des examens. Il avait du mal à supporter la perfusion plantée dans son bras. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il revoyait sa mère allongée dans son lit d'hôpital après l'accident de voiture. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. Il passait des journées à lui parler, à lui raconter ce qu'il faisait à l'école. Il s'inventait un univers où sa mère s'amusait avec lui. Son père n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que sa mère n'allait jamais se réveiller. Puis un jour, il avait pris une décision. Il savait que sa femme n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre dans cet état. Elle qui était la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester allongée sur un lit, immobile. Il avait décidé de débrancher les machines qui maintenaient sa femme en vie. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir sa mère, Stiles s'était enfermé dans un mutisme complet pendant de longues semaines.

Tout en étant plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la crise de panique était là. Il reprit conscience de la réalité quand il commença à suffoquer. Il avait trop attendu. Les quelques forces qu'il avait l'abandonnaient rapidement. Il essaya de crier, mais n'y arriva pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa respiration.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il ne vit qu'une ombre se diriger vers lui. La mort venait le chercher.

- Stiles, respire !

Il ouvrit les yeux. La mort, avec des yeux magnifiques. Il essaya de lever la main mais n'y arriva pas.

- RESPIRE !

L'ordre atteint son cerveau qui accepta d'obéir. Il put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il était complètement vidé. Il n'avait plus du tout de forces. Il entendit d'autres personnes entrer dans la chambre. Il sombra dans le sommeil, sans savoir qui venait de le sauver.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Il avait mal partout. Il essaya de se lever mais n'y arriva pas. Il aperçut alors un fauteuil roulant dans sa chambre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il arriva à se glisser dans le fauteuil. Il avait toujours voulu essayer. Il lui fallut aussi plusieurs minutes pour comprendre comment ouvrir la porte tout en étant dans le fauteuil. Il s'engagea alors dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il avait besoin d'air. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, son fauteuil se mit à avancer tout seul. Se retournant brusquement, il vit Derek pousser son fauteuil. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans même un coup d'œil à la personne se trouvant dans le fauteuil. Plusieurs infirmières s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène. Aucune d'elles n'y croyait. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient essayé d'approcher le jeune homme car il ne les laissait pas insensibles.

Sans un mot, Derek accompagna le jeune homme dehors, qui put respirer à fond l'air de dehors. Il savait ce qu'étaient les crises de panique. Sa sœur en faisait souvent. Stiles le regardait et tomba à nouveau sur ses yeux.

- C'est toi ..., souffla-t-il, se rendant compte que c'était lui hier qui l'avait sauvé.

- Quoi moi ? dit Derek, toujours sur un ton grave

- C'est toi qui m'as aidé hier après-midi.

Derek ne répondit pas mais le regarda. Stiles se noya littéralement dans le regard du jeune homme. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'accélération du rythme cardiaque n'échappa à Derek, qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Scott se réveilla en pensant directement à Isaac. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il revoyait les yeux bleus ciel de ce dernier. Il voulait les revoir. Il se leva avec précipitation, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il courut presque à la douche. Il prit tout aussi rapidement son petit-déjeuner sous le regard interdit de sa mère. Qu'arrivait-il à son fils pour qu'il soit si pressé ?

Il monta sur sa moto, démarra en trombe et fonça vers la maison d'Isaac. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour la retrouver. Juste à temps. Isaac s'apprêtait à partir en direction du lycée. A pied.

Isaac se retourna en entendant le bruit de la moto.

- Je t'emmène ? demanda Scott encore essoufflé de sa course du matin.

- Tu es venu exprès ?

- Ben oui, dit simplement Scott, comme si c'était normal, en lui tendant un casque.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Puis ils allèrent voir Stiles. Ce dernier était devant son ordinateur avec un grand sourire. Scott se pencha vers Isaac et lui chuchota :

- C'est jamais bon quand il sourit comme ça !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Isaac s'était tendu en sentant le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Stiles qui les regardait, toujours avec un sourire. Isaac prétexta d'aller aux toilettes pour essayer de se calmer.

- Alors ? demanda Stiles.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Scott, ne comprenant pas du tout.

- Ben toi et Isaac !

- Hein ? recula Scott.

- Attends, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Les regards qu'il te lance ! Et la réaction qu'il a eue lorsque tu lui as parlé à l'oreille en disant une bêtise sur moi.

Stiles souffla devant l'aveuglement de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, Scott réfléchissait. Et si ?

- Ca va mon vieux ? demanda Stiles face au silence de son meilleur ami.

Ils ne purent en parler plus, le blond revint dans la chambre. Scott essaya de rester normal.

- J'ai rencontré mon voisin, dit Stiles, pour détourner l'attention.

- Comment ça ton voisin ?

- Ben ouais, il vient tous les jours pour voir son oncle.

- Et ? demanda Scott

- Ben c'est tout. On est allé faire un tour dehors ensemble. Bon, il n'est pas trop bavard mais bon pas grave. Il est gentil en tout cas.

- Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû lui laisser le temps de parler, lança Scott en rigolant.

Il se prit un coussin à la figure. Isaac se mit de côté, sentant une bataille commencer. Sauf qu'il n'y échappa pas lorsqu'il s'en reçut un aussi. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en regardant Stiles qui avait un large sourire. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant Scott. Il avait compris. Compris que son meilleur ami ne le laissait pas insensible. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? demanda Scott avec un air de suspicion sur le visage.

- Nous ? Mais rien du tout, tu le sais bien ! Je n'oserais jamais !

- Oui ben justement ! C'est exactement pour ça que je me méfie !

- T'imagine quelle image tu donnes de moi à Isaac ! Je suis choqué !

Un rire limpide envahit la chambre. Isaac avait éclaté de rire devant la pseudo-dispute des deux amis. Il fut rejoint par ses camarades. Les rires se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tout le monde avait le sourire. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre des gens rire, même dans un tel endroit.

Le rire d'Isaac avait touché Scott plus qu'il ne le pensait. Même si ce dernier ne disait rien, on pouvait lire une certaine peine et tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait aider le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Les médecins eurent les résultats.

- C'est plus grave que nous ne le pensions. Regardez, la tumeur a encore doublé depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'est plus des mois qu'il lui reste, mais des semaines. Si on a de la chance.

- Et vous êtes sûrs de ne pouvoir rien faire ? lança Melissa.

- Malheureusement, si on l'opère, il sera dans un état végétatif et sera assisté tout le reste de sa vie. C'est à lui et son père de prendre la décision. Mais je ne ferai rien pour les persuader. C'est une opération lourde et les résultats sont plus que précaires. Il vivra mais dans quel état.

L'infirmière comprenait la position du médecin. Il fallait attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient décider. Même si elle savait déjà les réponses.

Les trois lycéens furent interrompus à nouveau par une infirmière qui apportait à manger à Stiles. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de rester plus longtemps que les horaires autorisés. Scott comprit le regard que lança Stiles à son plateau quand il commença à manger.

- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide pour manger ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas impotent et je sais encore tenir ...

La douleur fut fulgurante. Il en lâcha la fourchette qui heurta l'assiette. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla. Scott sauta sur la sonnette d'alarme et Isaac se précipita vers le bureau de garde. Il n'y arriva pas que deux d'entre elles arrivèrent à sa rencontre. A son air paniqué, elles comprirent ce qu'il se passait. L'une d'elle alerta les médecins. Scott recula devant l'équipe hospitalière.

- Vite, il faut vite l'emmener en salle d'examen. Injectez-lui de la morphine pour diminuer la douleur, lança un médecin.

Sous leurs yeux, ils virent leur ami se tordre de douleur. Et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. On leur demanda de partir. Ils insistèrent pour rester. Melissa intervint.

- Retourne à la maison Scott. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je t'appelle.

Ecoutant sa mère, Scott et Isaac se retrouvèrent sur le parking.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Cela te dit de venir chez moi ? J'ai pas le cœur à rester tout seul, dit-il tout bas, comprenant que sa demande était égoïste.

Isaac le rassura en prenant le casque et en s'installant sur la moto. Ce fut lui qui conduisit, Scott n'étant pas en état de conduire. Il serra à son tour le torse du jeune blond. Il sentit naitre une chaleur dans son ventre. Il appréciait le contact avec le jeune blond. Il lui indiqua par des gestes où il habitait. Ils rangèrent la moto dans le garage.

En entrant, Isaac fut frappé par la chaleur que dégageait la maison. On pouvait sentir la vie de ces occupants. Sur chaque mur, chaque marche d'escalier. Alors que chez lui, tout était sombre, lugubre.

- Installe-toi dans le salon ! J'apporte de quoi manger, entendit-il lui dire Scott. Il repéra le salon et s'installa sur le canapé.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Chacun d'eux était préoccupé par l'état de santé de Stiles. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que Melissa appela son fils.

- Tout va bien Scott. Il faut juste qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop se brusquer, et qu'il se ménage. Il aura plus d'examens demain mais tout va bien pour le moment. Demande à ton ami de dormir à la maison, je ne pense pas rentrer avant un bon moment.

Scott souffla et raconta à Isaac ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

- Tu restes dormir ? Il est tard pour que tu rentres.

Isaac ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le lycéen lui tendait déjà de quoi dormir sur le canapé.

- Désolé, on n'a pas de chambre d'amis ...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter tu sais ...

- Pff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne m'embête pas. Et puis c'est ma mère qui l'a proposé !

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé pour regarder un film qui passait. Isaac n'osait pas se rapprocher de Scott de peur de sa réaction.

Le film terminé, le lycéen souhaita bonne nuit à son camarade et monta dans sa chambre. Pourtant il ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Il prit son ordinateur portable et fit des recherches.

Isaac essayait de s'endormir mais n'y arrivait pas. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour son camarade un étage plus haut. Mais ce dernier, que ressentait-il pour lui ? Il avait toujours fait attention dans les vestiaires, mais avait souvent regardé le jeune adolescent se déshabiller. A ces pensées, Isaac se cacha sous la couverture, son corps réagissant à ces simples évocations.

Plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus il savait. Mais avait du mal à l'admettre. Alors qu'il fermait son ordinateur pour se coucher, il entendit des gémissements. Il entrouvrit la porte en se demandant d'où cela pouvait venir. Il descendit et découvrit que cela venait du salon. Isaac se débattait avec les couvertures, plongé dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Isaac, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux. Et Scott put y lire toute la terreur qu'il avait vécue. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit Isaac encore essoufflé.

Il sentait le contact de la main de son camarade sur sa joue. Il posa la sienne dessus et regarda Scott. Ce dernier, comblant les quelques centimètres entre eux, déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du lycéen. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se releva précipitamment et repartit vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas atteint les escaliers, qu'il fut saisi par le poignet. Il fut obligé de se retourner. Et se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres pressée contre les siennes. Son corps réagit tout seul. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son camarade et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue.

Ils ne surent comment ils avaient fait pour atterrir sur le lit dans la chambre. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser. Puis la fatigue les gagna. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Melissa rentra aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle remarqua les couvertures vides dans le salon. Ne se doutant de rien, elle monta pour se coucher. Elle remarqua alors la porte de la chambre de son fils ouverte. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Elle risqua alors un regard. Et retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur. Son fil tenait dans ses bras le jeune Isaac. Il semblait en paix. Il était même radieux. Ainsi son fils s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Voilà sûrement la cause du trouble de ces derniers jours. Elle alla se coucher le cœur plus léger. Que son fils aime les garçons n'était pas le plus important. C'était qu'il soit heureux.

Scott se réveilla. Il sentit quelqu'un contre lui. Il ne se souvenait plus, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était bien comme ça. Il serra le corps contre lui. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La veille, il avait embrassé Isaac. Et au lieu d'être repoussé, ce dernier l'avait embrassé à son tour. Ainsi il aimait les garçons. Ce qui le préoccupa la plus, c'était la réaction de sa mère. Comment allait-elle réagir quand il lui dirait ?

Il déposa un baiser dans le dos de son compagnon qui frémit.

- Je doute de rester sage si tu continues, entendit-il.

Scott continua cependant. Il se demandait comment il pourrait se passer du contact du jeune homme…

Isaac se retourna brusquement et embrassa avec passion le lycéen.

- Tu sais qu'il faut que l'on aille au lycée ?

- Encore quelques minutes ? supplia Scott avec ses yeux de chiots.

Cela marcha et Isaac l'embrassa à nouveau. Il passa ses mains sur le corps dont il rêvait depuis des lunes. Sa main frôla la virilité du jeune homme. Ne voyant pas de réponse négative, il s'y aventura plus directement. Il ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme pouvait posséder une telle vitalité. Scott ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ressentirait de telles émotions. Pourtant, il devait se lever.

- Isaac ..., gémit-il.

Ce dernier, prenant ça pour des encouragements, se glissa sous la couette. Scott faillit hurler sous la sensation. Il posa sa main sur la tête du blond pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Isaac, il faut se lever, réussit-il à articuler.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Mais Isaac accéléra le rythme. Il sentit la libération venir. Il essaya de le prévenir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Il souffla d'un seul coup.

Isaac sortit de dessous la couette.

- Je suis désolé, se détourna Scott, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son compagnon se mit au-dessus de lui.

- Je l'ai senti et j'ai fait ça en connaissance de cause.

- Mais ...

- Je l'ai fait parce ce que j'en avais envie ! dit Isaac en se levant. Maintenant à la douche ! Il faut se dépêcher.

Ce dernier se leva et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de boxer. Scott avait vu sur toute son anatomie. Celui-ci eut alors une idée. Il se leva et se colla à Isaac, puis se mit à genoux. Il fallut attendre encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les deux à la douche.

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Je sais que tu n'as jamais couché avec un garçon.

- J'en avais envie Isaac. Tu es la première personne pour qui j'éprouve ce genre de sentiment, disait-il tout en se lavant sous la douche. Je veux être avec toi, dit-il avec les joues rouges.

- Moi aussi je veux l'être, souffla Isaac en l'embrassant.

Sa mère dormait encore. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et partirent en vitesse. Ils arrivèrent en retard en cours mais n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était le principal.

Stiles se réveilla complètement dans le gaz. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il était en train de manger et la douleur était là. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre lui fit mal aux yeux. Il grogna et referma les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main.

- Stiles ! Tu es réveillé ? demanda une voix chevrotante qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

- Papa ... que fais-tu là ?

- Tais-toi et repose-toi ! Tu en as besoin fiston.

Rassuré que son fils se soit réveillé, il quitta la chambre. Il rencontra alors Derek qui attendait dans le couloir.

- Bonjour Sheriff.

- Tiens, Derek Hale ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre oncle ?

- Toujours la même chose. Il n'a pas fait un geste depuis 7 ans. Comment va votre fils ?

Tiens, le fils Hale s'intéresse à mon fils ?

- Je mentirais si je disais bien, dit-il en se passant la main devant le visage.

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas doué concernant les marques de tendresse ni de réconfort.

- Les médecins veulent nous voir tous les deux. Je pense qu'ils veulent que l'on prenne une décision. Je me plierai à celle de Stiles, même si c'est celle que je redoute.

Comme pour donner raison au Sheriff, un médecin arriva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il rejoignit le médecin.

- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cette nouvelle. Votre crise d'hier n'a fait qu'aggraver votre état. Nous avons été obligés de revoir notre pronostic. Il ne vous reste que quelques semaines. Et non quelques mois.

John retint un hoquet de terreur. Son fils n'allait pas vivre quelques mois. Mais seulement quelques semaines. Stiles regardait le médecin. Il essayait d'envisager toutes les éventualités.

- Nous souhaitons vous informer que vous avez un autre choix.

L'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux de John.

- Nous pouvons vous opérer, mais vous devez savoir que vous en ressortirez dans un état végétatif. Vous ne serez plus capable de faire quoique ce soit par vous-même. Ce n'est pas un avenir des plus réjouissants, mais vous serez vivant. Je vous laisse prendre une décision.

Le médecin sortit. Il n'avait prit aucun tact pour annoncer la nouvelle, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent.

Il attendit pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Le Sheriff sortit de la chambre. Son regard était complètement éteint.

- Je me plierai à la décision de mon fils. Il ne souhaite pas être opéré. dit-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Le médecin posa la main sur l'épaule du Sheriff.

- Je comprends votre chagrin. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Derek avait tout entendu depuis le couloir. Il ne savait quoi penser. Il savait ce qu'était la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aime. De ce que l'on ressentait par la suite. Et surtout de ce qui en découlait. Il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre.

Stiles était tout seul dans sa chambre. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait convaincu son père qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'opération. Il refusait de finir comme sa mère.

Puis il alluma la télé. Il devait se changer les idées, sinon il allait y laisser son esprit. Il tomba sur une série, Downton Abbey. Il avait toujours aimé cette série. La complexité des personnages le fascinait. Il tomba sur une scène où deux protagonistes garçons s'embrassaient.

- Tiens, je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ?

Dans le couloir. Derek recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il devait avoir rêvé. Que venait de dire Stiles ?

Au moment où il commençait à s'endormir, Scott et Isaac débarquèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent comprit tout de suite.

- On a quelque chose à te dire ! lança Scott tout rouge.

- Oui je sais, répondit Stiles.

- Hein ? Comment ça, bégaya son meilleur ami.

- Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je suis content pour vous deux.

Isaac s'approcha alors de Scott et lui prit la main.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire.

- Tu veux que je sorte ? demanda Isaac.

- Non, reste, répondit Stiles.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il l'annonça.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! Non non ..., ne cessait de répéter Scott. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Isaac ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais son cœur était douloureux pour son compagnon qui allait perdre son meilleur ami. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Scott ne se calme.

Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il aurait dû n'en avoir rien à faire du gamin. Mais son odeur l'avait marqué. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui semblait être intéressé par le jeune homme. Scott et Isaac partirent quelques temps après. Stiles s'endormit juste après leur départ. Derek, regardant autour de lui pour éviter de se faire repérer, entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait maigri depuis deux semaines. Son corps n'assimilait plus la nourriture. Il avait des cernes autour des yeux. Sa respiration était pénible. Son odeur avait changé. Il y en avait une autre. Une qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis le temps qu'il venait à l'hôpital. Une odeur de mort. Alors que, normalement, cela ne l'atteignait pas, cette fois-ci, il sentait une douleur dans son cœur. Cœur qu'il pensait avoir fermé à double tour. Il se rappela l'innocence qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du jeune homme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Tu sais que tu es plutôt sexy ? lança Stiles depuis son lit.

Il émergeait doucement de son sommeil.

- Tu sais que tu devrais te reposer au lieu de dire des bêtises ?

- Je ne dis jamais de bêtises. Je dis juste ce que je pense, rétorqua Stiles.

- Même quand tu te demandais ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon ? dit Derek en regardant bien le jeune homme.

Ce dernier resta interdit. Mais comment avait-il fait pour entendre ce qu'il avait dit ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était tout seul dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait du lit.

- Et tu veux toujours savoir ?

- Heu, je ne suis pas forcément sûr de vouloir essayer là maintenant, tout de suite, et avec toi.

- Pourtant tu disais il y a quelques secondes que j'étais sexy !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça ! Même avec cette connasse de Kate, son cœur n'avait fait de tels bonds dans sa poitrine. Il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était son loup qui avait pris le dessus.

Derek se retrouva au-dessus de Stiles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Heu, tu es un peu trop près là, dit Stiles, son cœur battant rapidement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette situation.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme sur sa peau. Et cela l'électrisa. Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleu azur de son vis-à-vis. Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Autour de la pupille, il y avait une autre couleur. Elle était rouge magenta. Il trouva cette couleur magnifique. Derek avait laissé son loup prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent et respira. Il retrouva la fragrance qu'il avait senti la première fois. Elle rendait son loup complètement fou. Il redressa sa tête. Stiles ne se retint pas. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait et déposa un rapide baiser. Son corps se tendit d'un seul coup. Parcouru par un courant électrique. Ce fut la même chose pour Derek. Son loup se mit presque à ronronner. Ronronner ? Mais ce sont les chats qui ronronnent ! pas les loups.

Le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits. Il quitta alors la chambre sans un mot pour Stiles. Ce dernier était dans tous ses états. Comment un simple baiser pouvait le laisser ainsi ? Il était amoureux de Lydia. Son amour éternel. Brusquement, l'image de Derek se superposa à celle de Lydia. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Les jours passèrent et il ne revit pas Derek. Tous ses amis venaient le voir. Chacun le vit dépérir. Il perdit l'appétit. Il avait de plus en plus des crises. Et la douleur était quasi omniprésente.

Il n'arrivait plus à soulever quoique ce soit sans trembler. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Mais ses pensées n'étaient tournées quasiment que vers une personne : Derek. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme le hantait. Il repensait tout le temps au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et bizarrement, il voulait recommencer.

Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Seul Scott, Isaac et son père continuait à venir le voir. Les autres avaient abandonné, montrant que finalement, leur amitié n'était qu'une façade.

Tard dans la nuit, quelque chose le réveilla. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Derek, prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Tu fais peur à voir, tu sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu es d'une délicatesse. Mais au moins, tu ne fais pas semblant. Je le vois dans les yeux des autres. Ils ne veulent rien me dire mais je le sens. Je le vois. Je leur fais pitié.

- Une chose n'a pas changé : tu parles toujours autant.

Stiles sourit difficilement.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Il le fallait. Je devais faire le point.

- Le point sur quoi ?

- Sur moi ... et toi ?

- Moi ? Mais on se connait à peine.

- C'est justement pour ça, répondit Derek en soufflant. Il allait devoir lui dire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal.

- Non en effet, je te le confirme. Pour être aussi sexy, tu ne peux pas être humain !

Derek se lança alors. Il eut peur de la réaction du lycéen. Ce dernier le surprit par son calme et sa compréhension. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Au petit matin, Derek partit discrètement. Stiles s'endormit avec le sourire. Derek était revenu pour lui.

Derek arriva dans la journée. Au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre de son oncle, il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières. Ce fut Melissa qui le reconnut et se leva pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier s'adressa à elle. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et courut chercher un médecin.

- Monsieur Hale, lança l'un des médecins. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ce n'est pas une histoire. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut soigner Stiles Stilinski.

- C'est impossible. Toute opération entrainera son apathie totale.

Derek se plaça devant le médecin. Et se mit presque à grogner. Le médecin recula. Melissa intervint.

- Je pense qu'au point où l'on en est, on peut voir toutes les options envisageables.

- Qui est cette personne ?

Derek donna un nom. Le médecin et l'infirmière blêmirent.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est un ami de la famille, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme était en contact avec l'un des plus grands neurochirurgiens que la planète connaissait. Le Sheriff passa devant le bureau au même instant.

- John ! Attends ! lança Melissa.

Le Sheriff fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre l'infirmière.

- Bonjour Melissa ! Monsieur Hale ! Docteur !

- John, Derek a peut-être une solution.

Stiles attendait la visite de Derek avec impatience. Il lui avait promis qu'il repasserait dans la journée. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur son père, suivit du médecin et quelques secondes après, de Derek. John remarqua alors le sourire qu'eut son fils en voyant Derek.

Derek expliqua alors. Puis John posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

- Et pourquoi faites-vous ça pour mon fils ? Vous ne le connaissez pas !

Tel père, tel fils, pensa Derek.

- Je pense que la vie de votre fils unique en vaut le coup.

Il ne releva pas le sous-entendu. Qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir que le garçon vive. Le Sheriff fit sortir tout le monde.

- Bon Stiles, si tu m'expliquais. Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lances à ce Derek.

- Je crois que je l'aime. Enfin je crois. Non, j'en suis sûr même.

- Mais comment ? Tu ne l'as vu que quelques fois. En plus c'est ...

- Oui, c'est un garçon. C'est ça le nœud du problème, hein Pa ? Que j'aime un garçon.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi fiston ! Tu sais que du moment que tu es heureux, ça me convient.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu me racontais lorsque tu parlais de ta rencontre avec maman ? Que cela avait été un coup de foudre. Ben là je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu es mineur et lui majeur ! continua de rétorquer John.

- J'aurai 18 ans dans un mois Pa ! dit en souriant encore Stiles. Il connaissait son père. Il allait avoir du mal à admettre la situation, mais cela irait avec le temps.

Le Sheriff sut qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause auprès de son fils.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu veux essayer ?

- Je crois que ça peut réussir. J'en suis même certain. Je lui fais confiance !

Dans le peu de lueur qui restait dans le regard de son fils, il put voir qu'il disait la vérité. Il souffla. Son fils avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il devait la saisir. Il sortit de la chambre et alla vers le groupe de personnes qui l'attendait. Derek fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Il accepte de se faire opérer. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Rien, lança Derek en devançant le médecin qui le regarda avec dédain. Je me suis permis de tout organiser. J'attendais votre réponse pour prévenir l'ambulance.

- Si vite ? demanda soudainement John, suspicieux.

- Oui si vite. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre. Sa vie en dépend.

Il disait ça avec une telle assurance qu'il convainquit ses interlocuteurs. Il alla dehors pour téléphoner. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je viens avec vous. Je veux être avec mon fils !

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Il risque de rester pendant un long moment inconscient. Et puis surtout vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos devoirs pour suivre votre fils.

Il savait qu'il devait faire ça. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait fait jouer ses contacts pour trouver une parade. Mais pour cela, il devait convaincre tout le monde. Et cela commençait par son père. Ce qui s'avérait aussi difficile qu'il le pensait. Stiles lui avait donné une piste en accentuant le fait qu'il allait partir en laissant son boulot.

Cela ne loupa pas. Après son fils, son boulot était sa seule passion. Il fit les cent pas dans le couloir, grognant contre son impuissance. Il se rendit à l'évidence : il devait laisser son garçon entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu.

- Si vous faites le moindre mal à mon fils, je vous promets que je vous retrouverai et que je ferai de votre vie un enfer.

- Papa ...

Tout le monde se retourna. Derek fut le premier auprès du jeune homme.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ...

- Je savais que tu aurais du mal à convaincre mon père. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Il était complètement essoufflé. Il avait dû faire un effort monumental pour se hisser dans son fauteuil roulant et venir jusqu'ici. Derek posa une main sur l'épaule squelettique de Stiles.

- Tu me promets d'être prudent fiston ! S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je veux être prévenu ! dit-il à l'attention de son fils et de Derek.

Il embrassa son fils. Derek reçut un message.

- L'ambulance est là, il faut que nous y allions.

Scott et Isaac arrivèrent au moment même où l'ambulance privée emmenait Stiles et Derek. Personne ne savait où allait l'ambulance.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la ville, elle emprunta une autre route. Une route de campagne. Elle entra dans une forêt.

- Tu sais qu'il est possible que ça ne marche pas !

- Je le sais oui ! Mais je te fais confiance, lui dit-il.

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges. Il approcha ses crocs du bras de son compagnon. Stiles grimaça sous la douleur.

Il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir. Puis quelque chose naquit en lui. Il partageait maintenant son âme avec un loup. Mais il était en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il allait pouvoir revoir ses proches.

Derek voulut le garder au secret pendant deux semaines, le temps d'au moins être sûr qu'il contrôle son côté lupin. Il fut surprit du contrôle qu'il avait. Même lui avait du mal alors qu'il l'était de naissance.

Stiles voulut faire la surprise. Alors que tout le monde l'attendait pour le lendemain, il décida d'y aller la veille au soir. Il embrassa Derek avant de monter dans la voiture.

- Tu crois que ton père va accepter que l'on sorte ensemble ?

- T'inquiète, c'est déjà réglé !

Le loup prit peur d'un seul coup. Qu'avait fait son compagnon ?

Ils se garèrent à proximité de la maison du Sheriff. Il était à la maison. Et à voir la moto présente, Scott aussi. Il y avait sûrement Isaac aussi. Il prit la main de Derek et sonna. Il entendit son père se lever du canapé.

- Tu as commandé quelque chose Scott ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah non, pas du tout ! répondit ce dernier.

John ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant son fils sur le perron de la maison. En pleine forme. Il s'avança et passa ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est vraiment toi ? dit-il bêtement.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'existe qu'un seul Stiles Stilinski !

- Oui et c'est bien suffisant, lança Derek. John le remarqua alors.

Il les invita à entrer, puis prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir. Il n'avait quasiment pas eu de nouvelles ces deux dernières semaines.

- Stiles ! lança Scott qui se jeta sur son meilleur ami.

Stiles le réceptionna sans difficulté et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment de retour ? Pour de bon ? Et ta maladie ?

- Tout va bien Scott. Je ne suis plus malade. Et je vais très bien.

- Tu as quelque chose de changé en effet. Mais cela te va bien, dit Scott, en le regardant de la tête au pied.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Et c'est Derek je suppose, le beau brun ténébreux derrière toi ?

- Oui c'est bien lui ! Et si tu t'approches de lui, je t'égorge sur place !

Scott se mit à rire.

- Désolé, mais aucune chance. Je préfère un petit blond.

Blond qui les rejoignit quelques secondes après. Il serra Stiles dans ses bras, mais avec beaucoup plus de retenue.

- Autant faire les présentations : je vous présente Derek, mon compagnon, dit Stiles, en lui prenant la main.

- J'espère pour vous, Derek, que vous n'avez rien fait avec mon fils et que ...

Il eut la réponse en voyant son fils devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Je vois que mon fils a su vous montrer tout son pouvoir de persuasion.

- Qu'il sait magner avec une grande dextérité, dit Derek.

- Hé ! C'est même pas vrai ! En même temps, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand ...

- Ah non ! Pas de détail, lança John, en retournant vers le salon.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La vie reprenait son cours.

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Pour information, certaines parties de l'histoire seront détaillées dans un autre chapitre ! Merci encore de nous avoir lu ! Et vive les reviews :D


End file.
